1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument equipped with a reproducing apparatus of audio frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of disk records for a music education such as disk records of schools and manuals have been on the market. People used to practice an acoustic instrument such as a piano, listening to the disk record. A disk record of a symphony on which a part of a particular musical instrument such as a piano is not recorded is on the market, too. People can enjoy playing the piano, listening to such a disk record, as if they are playing the piano with a symphony orchestra.
But a disk record player and a musical instrument are separate and independent goods so that people sometimes encounter following inconveniences while they practice a musical instrument or enjoy playing a musical instrument with background music of an orchestra.
Sometimes, the disk record player and the musical instrument are installed apart from each other because there is not enough space in a room for them. In this case, a musician has to come to the disk record player to make it start reproduction of a disk record or to exchange the disk record with others while he is playing the musical instrument. It is very troublesome for him to move frequently between the musical instrument and the disk record player to manipulate the disk record player. Even in case that the disk record player and the musical instrument are installed comparatively close to each other, it will be uneasy for the musician who sits at the piano to manipulate the disk record player. Particularly, it will be burdensome to a beginner musician who has to repeatedly practice a same part of a music to come to the disk record player to manipulate it several times.
The above troublesome problem will be all the same to a musician who plays an electronic musical instrument, using an audio reproducing equipment, since an electric appliance with both functions of musical instrument and audio reproducing equipment has not yet been available on the market though both the electronic musical instrument and the audio reproducing equipment are an electric appliance.